


Feline Approval

by givemepizza



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: Isak only wants to go out on a date....as long as his cats let him.





	Feline Approval

Isak opened his apartment door and there stood his date, Even; looking rather ravishing Isak might add. Isak and Even worked together at an advertising agency. Isak worked in marketing while Even worked as a model there . They hadn't really sat down to get to know each other until a work seminar a week prior to tonight. while enjoying delicious food, beer, laughter and great conversation at a bar near the pool during the seminar, Even had asked Isak out on a real date. 

now tonight was that date.

“Hi, Even.” Isak was smiling so hard and trying not to make a fool of himself. he was so nervous because he liked Even a lot and tonight meant a lot for their budding relationship, so he didn't want to ruin anything. “Hi, Isak. you look great.” Even replied eliciting a tint of pink on Isak’s cheeks.

“Thank you, so do you.”

They went inside and Isak invited Even to take a seat while he made a quick dash to his bedroom to do the final touches on… everything. Isak was in front of the mirror and halfway through when he heard a sudden sharp and loud yelp coming from the living room. His eyes widened in alarm, his mind swimming with possibilities and then it hit him; Moonchi and Pooki- his cats.

His violent cats.

How the hell could he have forgotten the two incidents in the past when he’d invited his dates over and had ended up in the emergency room with them because his cats mowed them? Isak had been too busy worrying about impressing Even that he completely forgot about the cats…. again. damn it.

“Oh no….” Isak groaned and agony and made a mad dash to the living room, heart racing and all. he got to the scene and found something entirely different and quite shocking going on. his cats were attacking Even alright, but with… love? Even was sprawled out on the carpeted floor, petting Moonchi who was lying across his chest while Pooki playfully nibbled on his hand. Isak’s jaw dropped.

Even smiled sheepishly and shrugged, “I’m getting fur all over myself even before we've gone out. sorry.” That’s not the problem right now, Isak thought, “I heard you scream.”

“Oh that. Did I alarm you? I got a little startled when this one..” he momentarily paused to pet Pooki, “….nibbled on my wrist.”

“how….?” Isak trailed off still stunned, but that was quickly replaced with warmth in his chest as he watched Even resume playing with the cats. they looked so sweet and comfortable together. Isak just wanted to join in or take pictures. quietly, he went and sat down on the couch beside Even and smiled down at his date.

“you know how you wanted us to cook together some time? let’s do it now.”

“why?” Even thankfully only looked curious, not disappointed. Isak shrugged, “the truth is I really wanted to stay in and cook together some time, but I was afraid that my cats would push you away. they can be vicious. I've lost dates in that way before.”

“no. these cuties? i don’t believe it.” Even lifted Moonchi to his lips and kisses her. Isak smiled at the way the cat purred. it was safe to say he could relate. Even’s kisses tended to arouse that reaction. Even sat up and put Moonchi down in favor of giving Isak all his attention.

"it's like they want me to die alone." Isak said with a sour expression on his face.

Even laughed. "i doubt that. i think they just want the best for you. maybe they could smell something fishy about your dates in the past."

Isak smiled at that, "maybe." 

“I’m glad your cats approve of me, because… well…” Even’s cheeks crimsoned as he momentarily lowered his gaze and shyly worried his lips, "I really like you and I’d like to spend more time with you.”

“I feel the same way.” Isak managed somehow without fumbling all over his words since his heart was hammering so hard in his chest. Even leaned up and softly connected their lips. when he would have pulled away, Isak cupped his cheeks and pulled him back in to steal another kiss. it might sound silly, but after his cats’ response to Even, he was even more certain now that Even was the one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
